Director Story
by Sephiria Arks
Summary: A point of view of the Director, himself. The point of view being a Blue in Blood Gulch and the Director of Project Freelancer. Enjoy! I will be doing another story to continue it on later on in the future. Characters belongs to Rooster Teeth, and credit goes to the fabulous creators and voice actors of Red vs Blue.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1: The Mission to Freelancer

"Ahhh!"

"I don't want to die!"

"Firing main canon."

"Run Away!"

"Keep running you bunch of ladies! Command will be ashamed of us for this!"

"But Sarge the are already ashamed of us to begin with cause of the blues! "

"Firing main canon."

"Sheila come back I made you a muffin!"

"Caboose that is a stupid tank! It does not eat muffins!"

"But still. . ."

"But still nothing Caboose, it is a tank, and it requires oil and grease. Not a stupid muffin!"

"Your just mad cause I have a girl to love huh Church?"

"That's it I give up! I'm out of here! Call me when they are dead ok Caboose."

I quickly turned around, and saw Caboose was right behind Sheila, what an idiot. I'm still wondering why I am still even here, and paired up with the idiots. I quickly turned around and saw a magnum in my face. That's when I saw her. . . . . The most meanest girl I have met in my life. . . . Tex.

"Oh. . . . Hey Tex. So how is it going? I know. . . . . I suck huh? Yeah . . . Well I know your going to kill me now huh?"

"No I'm not. But your going to help me with a small mission. Your going to help me get O'Malley back. Then we are taking him back to the Freelancer Program. Deal?"

I stared at her like she was insane. Why would she want me to help her get O'Malley, and turn him into the Freelancer Program. I think she has finally gone nuts.

"You want me. . . . . To help you . . . . Get O'Malley. . . . . . And hand him over to Freelancer. You serious or have you finally gone nuts, Tex?"

"No I am dead serious, not nuts. So are you in or not?"

I looked around her and saw things going nuts. Sheila was still firing at the reds, Caboose kept offering the dump muffin, Tucker was talking to Doc, and I could see Tucker Jr. behind Tucker, and Tucker telling his son to shut up. I already knew the pressure was building up on me. That's when I turned and faced Tex again.

"Ok. I'm in. Lets get out of here before anyone notices that we are gone Tex."

"Thought you would you never say that."

We both quickly walked off, took the warthog, and was gone. Everything was too quiet for, so I started to make the first move of talking to her.

"Ok. Where to first, Tex?""We need to head to the desert first. There I need to talk to someone for information. I hope they didn't remove C.T. from there yet."

"To the desert we go then. Hey you know this is kind of like a date for us? Old times right? Yeah. . . . I should shut up now, before you kill me, huh Tex?"

"Yeah you got that right Church. Now shut up, and drive."

Everything grew quiet as we droved toward the desert. I could feel the heat pick up, and I knew we were close to where we needed to be. I had tiny little thoughts in my head, to turn back, and return to the Blue base again. But other thoughts kept telling me to keep helping Tex, and don't look back.

I saw small piles of sand just about everywhere, and soon I saw the ruins. My vision blurred, and some memories flashed before me. I wasn't sure what they were cause they happened all so fast. I felt someone shaking me, but I couldn't wake up. My eye's closed slowly and didn't reopen. I could faintly still here Tex's voice.

"Church! Church wake up! What happen! Church answer me!"

Soon her voice faded away, and I wasn't sure what had happen at all anymore, and not sure what else would happen. But I couldn't wake up. I knew minutes and hours went by, and finally my eyes opened to the dim light.

"Hey he is waking up. Been out for three days, and he finally woke up, Tex. What a lame boyfriend, that you have. Your original one was a whole lot more better then this nut-so."

"Shut up, Connie. He is not my boyfriend. He is my ex-boyfriend. So suck it."

"Wow. He gotten lamer then. And don't call me Connie anymore. I no longer go by that name."

I turned my head around the room, and saw a bunch of aliens, and other people, even the one name Connie. Everything was spinning as I looked around. Soon enough everything black out again. But I could hear them still.

"He passed out again Tex. Lets get him to the Freelancer Program. They can find out what wrong with him there."

"This will distract us from our mission, but it's better then nothing. The others will have to suck up with me around them. So how is your relationship with Agent Washington, C.T.?"

"Shut it Tex. Don't make me remind you about your past relationship with Leonard, with all the cheating on him."

I could here the crack of a visor, and then tons of shouting outside the room.

It felt like days went by, then I heard a helicopter's blade's going off. The air pressed right up against me, adding pressure which made it hard for me to breathe. I wonder how long it has been, but then finally we landed. I heard rushing feet around me, and then the closing of doors. My eyes slowly open, and I saw my armor helmet floating in the air.

"How is my . . . . . Helmet. . . . Floating?"

"Anti-gravity, Director. Plus everyone is waiting for you outside, for the news of your awakening. Everyone thought you were dead, but your not. Which is really very good by the way."

I gave him a confused look, and turn my head towards the windows. I saw everyone looking down at me, a bit relieved that I had woken up. Even Tex looked up, and saw me lying there awake. I tried to remember, but only Tex, C.T., Washington, Wyoming, came to my head. Even the Meta. The others I had no clue of. Gently I closed my eyes, and fell back to sleep. Everything around me had exhausted me a lot. The mission, here, passing out in the desert, and the annoyance of the others at Blood Gulch.

Blood Gulch. . . . .

The name soon came to my head, I sat up quickly moving the I.V's, and startling the medics. Quickly I grabbed my helmet, put on my armor, and took off running. I heard the alarm go off, and panicked a small bit. So I pushed myself further into running. I could feel a some bullets going against my armor, injuring me a bit.

I soon found myself in the room where the evac's were at. I managed to get one started, and took off in it. I set the coordinates to Blood Gulch, and followed the instructions. Quickly enough I saw the familiar canyon before me, and landed on top of the wall barrier that surrounded Blood Gulch.

"CHURCH IS BACK!"

I looked down and saw Caboose staring at me, like I was god or something. Then I saw Tucker, Tucker's alien son Tucker Jr., and Doc. Quickly I set grenades in the evac, and exploded it. I was glad to be away from the Freelancer Program, and ready to set things in order here.

"Ok, Doc. Fill me in on what I missed."

"Well. . . Sheila is now broken, the reds are doing their usual, and you have been gone for about . . . . . a week, sister been bugging her brother Grif. So you missed nothing new at all."

"Wow. That was the shortest week summary I ever had in my life. You do a better job at that then Caboose & Tucker combine."

"Do a better job at what Church?"

"Summarizing a week work into a few sentences Caboose. What else or are you death?"

"I do a whole lot more better then Doc and Tucker combine."

"Shut up both of you! Caboose we are not best friends at all, and you're a larger idiot then Tucker is. So shut your mouths already."

I quickly walked off towards the base, to be left alone.

_At the Freelancer Program_

"Where the heck is he?"

"Don't look at me! How would I know! He can be anywhere!"

"Hey idiots! Yes that means you Carolina, Washington, C.T., Meta, and York. I think I have a hunch where he is."

"Oh, and where will that be Tex? Hmm? Oh wait you don't know. . . . . Wow distract us for nothing."

I stared at Wyoming like he was an idiot. Quickly I shot him in the helmet with my magnum.

"Shut up, and I'll tell you idiot's. Where else would he go to? The only other place he knows is Blood Gulch. Remember Washington, Meta. Both of you were there when he was, and I was there too. That is where he would have gone, and so would I. So lets stop standing around in La La Land and get moving. Cause I know where he went."

_Blood Gulch, the very next day. . . . _

"Well everything was quiet last night. Guess what I said made everyone finally shut up, that is really a good thing. Morning Sheila."

"Morning. . . Church. What. . A beautiful. . . Day it is."

"I am going to have to fix you later on today ok. For now rest up. You did a lot of firing last week, so if anyone bothers you do not say a single thing to them."

"Of . .course Church. Shutting. . .down. . . . . ."

Well nothing better to do today, might as well spy on the Red Base. Been home since yesterday. . . I feel really off here. . . .Like I just don't belong. I quickly shrugged off that weird feeling and went off. I have to get back in habit of what I do best, and that is leading the Blue Team. I don't care what others say I am here to stay, and lead. That is my main purpose here at the base.

"Blarg! Blarg!"

I looked down and saw Tucker Jr. gross, stupid alien son. He just creeps me out a lot. Wish he would just die.

"Hey Jr. want to learn something new?"

"Honk?"

"Here is a gun. Now point it at your head."

I saw him quickly doing that, and waiting for my instructions to continue for the lesson.

"Now pull back the trigger really quickly."

I heard the gun fire and then a scream.

"MY LEG!"

Tucker Jr. and I quickly turned around, and saw Doc on the ground in pain. I looked at Jr. and shook my head at him.

"You missed. You fail. Go tell Tucker how you failed. Go, I need to check up on Doc."

I saw him run off, and quickly I came over to Doc.

"Hey Doc. How is your wound? I was teaching Jr. defense and he was meant to shoot the rock, not you."

"That's ok. . . . Glad to see you're getting along with Jr. . . . and there. Now my leg is better. So how is your morning so far, Church?"

"It was going good until a few moments ago. Nearly got rid of that little, gross creature. What were you going to do anyway?"

"Oh. Well I came to tell you that your friends are up there on the ledge watching us. Hey they have Tex! Lets go invite them over. Maybe they can help us with the reds?"

I quickly look into my scope and saw all of the freelancers staring down at us. I looked at Doc, and started to back away.

"Run. Those guys are here to kill us. So run now!"

"Running!"

We both quickly took off, and I heard Meta loud growl. I looked at Doc, who started to pick up his pace. Brute shots came from behind us, and then the cursing of Tex and Carolina, I think. We soon met the others in the middle of the canyon.

"Church, Jr. just said you failed him in gun training, why?"

"No time to explain. Meta is here! We need to leave this place now! So lets get going."

"Meta. Oh crap! Sarge! Let's get out of here!"

We saw Simmons run off along with the others, & we all quickly followed. I looked behind me and saw Jr. standing there like an idiot. His funeral now. I turned my head forward and followed the others.

We soon arrived to another base, and I saw the device on the tree.

"Sheila let us all in now! Don't let Tex or her followers in at all! That is an order so let us in now!"

"Of course Director. You are the Director. Door opening now. Please do go in."

We all soon ran into the base, and the door closed behind us. We were all safe for now. Unless Meta breaks down the door, in which he can do exactly.

"Ok we need a plan. Like right now! So does anyone have ideas that we can use?"

"Why don't we go to the room where all of your armor's are at Church? I mean turn them all on, and we have an army!"

Everyone stared at Caboose, and I quickly thought about it for a few seconds.

"Okay. Lets do it. Sheila lead us to the room where my armor's are at."

"Certainly Director."

We all quickly followed Sheila's directions and arrived at the door.

"Open the door."

"But sir only you and Caboose, may only permit to enter. No one else may-"

"I said open it, or else you are going to be replaced with someone else who understands open it."

"Opening."

We all soon enter the room and saw all of the armor's. I knew everyone was amazed at the armor's in the room.

"I know, I rule. So suck it reds."

Quickly we started to turn on all of the armor's. I was quite happy with all of the me's around me. We gave the order's to them, and went outside.

I saw the first on got taken down and set #2 out. Soon he was down. I let the next few numbers out, and quickly got annoyed.

"Screw it. Everyone just run out there and fire at the enemies ok. Now go!"

I heard the screams and the other Church's running outside. Guns went off along with a bunch of screaming. I stared at the other's who were still inside, just looking at me.

"Are we going to join them or not?"

"Charge men!"

"Yes sir, Sarge!"

Everyone single one of us ran out, and join the battle. The two with the same color armor were already down, along with Wyoming. Losers.

"Guys we're winning! Winning I tell you! YES!"

"Not for long Director, you're coming back with us."

I turned around and saw Tex with some girl next to her. They both had their guns point at me. I knew I was in horrible trouble now.

"Ok. What do you two want exactly from me? Just tell me and I will leave peacefully."

"Seriously. That is all that it took. Lame. But thanks for the offer. Now come with us that is what we want."

I felt them push me, and we quickly walked off. I saw a few others got the two look a likes, and Wyoming. We boarded the ship that was there, and left the base. I felt like I was doing the wrong idea, but this was part of my own plan.

I looked around, and saw a few of them take off their helmets. I flinched when I saw the one guy left eye. Torn away, like it was caught in an explosion. I looked at the others, staring at me concern even Tex was concerned about me too. I bet they had questions in their head for me to answer.

"Ok. Go ahead ask. But I won't give you every answer to all of your questions. Oh and who the heck are you guys? Tex, Wash, C.T., Meta, and the idiot of Wyoming don't answer the question at all."

"Ok the guy with the useless left eye is York, the ones with the nearly same color armor is North & South Dakota. Twins. North is the boy, south is the girl. As for me I'm Carolina."

I stared at everyone shocked, and looked at their faces. None of them seemed familiar to me at all.

"Am I suppose to know you guys at all?"

"What don't you recall anything at all Director? You assigned us to this stuff, and you don't remember a single stupid thing at all! Did they already erased your mind there?"

"Carolina watch you mouth. The only reason why he doesn't remember is because Alpha has all of his memories of Freelancer. So don't yell at him because he doesn't remember at all. Washington hand over Epsilon right now."

"I don't have Alpha with me Tex. They removed him from me, and put Alpha. . . . Fuck. We won't be able to pin point his location, it's top secret. Lets head to the desert, where Connie was station at, and get Epsilon. We can work from there."

"I told you not to call me CONNIE ANYMORE! I sound like a kid! I said call me C.T. can you get that through your stupid head Washington! Everyone calls you Wash! But no one can call me C.T. at all!"

Everyone stared at her from her outburst. We all couldn't think of a single thing to calm her down at all. Everyone remained quiet and didn't even speak to her at all. Carolina soon came back, and sat down.

"Why so quiet?"

"C.T. that's who."

"C.T. watch yourself. You forgot who you yelled in front of huh?"

I saw C.T. turned her head away from all of us, and she didn't speak a single word to us for the rest of the trip to the desert.

"We finally arrived at the desert. Please buckle in for landing. That is all."

"Who cares if we buckle down, just for a dumb landing. We jump now."

I them get up, open the hatch, jump from the evac. I lean over the hatch door, and saw them falling towards the ground. I was betting they were going to kill themselves.

"Umm. . Sir, you may want to buckle down, like right now. We are going to land in-"

"_We have just landed please use the hatch to leave the evac. Thank you and have a nice day."_

"So close, to finishing that sentence. But better luck next time. . . . Well later, and thanks for the lift."

I quickly got out of the evac, and ran in order to catch up with the others. I saw Tex turned, and wait for me. Everyone went ahead of us, like what Tex did meant nothing at all. But Tex was smarter then the other's, and she knew who to wait for.

"Sorry didn't want to jump."

"Not a problem, take your time, you are the Director."

"Tex I'm confuse right now. Not sure what is going on anymore. So don't talk about this whole director stuff in front of me, alright."

"If you say so, Church. But I know one thing that's true. I'm still there in your heart, as your girlfriend."

I stared at Tex shock, cause she never spoke those words before to me. It was like there was a new Tex, not the same old on who would beat me up yell at me each day.

"We can catch up to the other's easy. Cause we have the warthog."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 : Battle or Stay Here, Director . . . .

I looked around her, and saw the warthog was still here, from where we left it.

"I'll drive, Tex."

We both ran off towards the warthog, and quickly got it started. I felt the hot air go against me, and soon enough we passed the others. But somehow Carolina manage to catch up with us, it was like she had super sonic speed. Tex shot her three times in her knee, and she finally collapse down to the ground.

"What a loser of Carolina, think she can go faster then the warthog. Well she has to think about that again! Defeated her once again. Sweet victory."

I couldn't here what else Tex had said after that. My vision blurred, and I couldn't readjust my sight to make it clear again, and my head started to spin. A few memories came to me a bit easily. Like they were from my past, letting Meta and Wyoming use ammo in the training room, getting Meta to medical help, and handling Tex in a few rough times.

My eyes closed slowly as I slipped into more of my memories, yet each memory seemed strange, but truly familiar. I felt a huge rush of air go past me, then being flipped around a lot. Someone shook me, but I didn't respond at all. I was too caught up in my memories.

"_Don't worry Delta, that won't last long. When you feel better, we are going to do incredible things together you and I. Incredible things."_

"_Do you think our enemies would care about regulations on the battlefield, Agent Washington?!"_

Each and every single little, memory came to my head of what I could remember about the freelancer program. It felt right to remember all of this, instead of the one's with the whole Blue Team and Red Team thing. Every little memory set into place, in my head. Just like it was all a huge jigsaw puzzle. More and more memories came along, and I . . . .well. . . .welcomed the memories.

My head didn't feel confused anymore. It all just fell into place for me. Everything around me became clear again, and my head stopped spinning. Carefully I opened, my eyes and saw Tex sitting right next to me. I looked around the room, and I realized where I was. My bedroom.

I heard a low sobbing sound, and looked at Tex. Her face was buried in her arms, and her black hair was blocking my view if she was crying at all. Gently I put my hand on her shoulder, and shook her a small bit. I saw her jerk upwards, and she turned to me.

"Director. . .you're awake. . . . I have to tell the others about this."

"Wait don't go…."

I saw Tex, had already left the room after I spoke. I laid there waiting for her to come back. I soon heard more voices, and saw the other freelancers come into my room. I felt myself grin at them, like I was glad to see them here.

"Director . . . How are you feeling? You have been out for at least a month. Everyone thought you would die, but you somehow survived. This is a miracle. . . ."

I stared at Washington, and felt a bit confused on what he said. That's when I remember earlier in my room, that Tex was crying. If I didn't wake up at all. . . . . . I would have died. That's why Tex was crying, she thought I was going to die.

A medical team soon came in, and got all of the freelancers out of my room. Needles poked through my skin, newer I.V's were hung, and they watch me for the next few minutes keeping track of my health. I wanted them gone, so I can talk to everyone in my room without disruption at all. My eyes grew heavy from the medicine they have given me, and without knowing I fell quickly asleep.

I kept waking up at strange hours in the night for the next three days. No one had enter my room, except for the medics. I kept waiting for the news on when I can have visitor's. It droved me crazy, from not seeing Tex or the others at all.

"I want other visitor's. Now."

"But Director, sir. You have not yet fully recover yet, please wait a few more days."

I stared at the medic like he was insane, but it grew the anger in me. I felt the anger grow, and grow inside me, and finally I snapped.

"I don't care what you say! I am the Director! What I say goes as I say! Do you understand me?!"

They stared at me shock that I had that much strength in me to yell. I grabbed the I.V's that were in my arm, and ripped them out. Just like I did the first time. I found one of my jackets on the end of the bed, and ran off while putting it on. I saw people starring at me, as I ran down the hall. I was not going to contain here in this little holding cell another moment longer. I had to get free from this horrible place.

I kept running from all the things that had kept me here. I manage to find my way outside of the Freelancer program, but I kept on running. Then I slammed into. . . .her. We both felled down, onto the cold concrete.

"Ok. That's it! You're. . . .Director. Sorry didn't mean to yell at you at all. I had no clue. . . .and. . ."

I manage to cover her mouth with my hand, before she can say anything more to me.

"It's Church to you Tex. Come on lets get out of here before anyone else notices that we are gone."

I saw her grin happily, and we both ran off. I was quite glad that I had done that. It would be a while, before anyone would find us, but I wasn't worried about it at this moment. Everything was wonderful to be with the girl who I once love, again. It was like the fight between us had never even happen before.

"You know I wish everyday could just be like this Tex. Where we don't argue, and everything is peaceful. Don't you wish it can be like this too?"

"Kind of. But we can argue now, and then right? That wouldn't be too bad would it?"

I looked at her a bit unsure of myself, about her questions. But she seemed like a new person to me now. I felt her fingers grab mine, and we just stood there, in the peace and quiet. It felt like all of your worries were gone, just being like this.

"Yeah we can argue, now and then. That would be fine. We don't need to do it all the time. If only our lives could stay like this. That would be nice right?"

"I might be able to arrange that with Wyoming, after I beat the crap out of him."

We both heard gunfire's come from behind us, and we both took off running for our lives. I heard her laughing, as we ran. I looked at her like she was crazy, but she seemed to enjoy for some reason.

"Just like the beginning, right Church?"

That's when I remembered about the beginning. We both ran off a lot of times, from being shot at by Insurrectionist. I started to laugh too, but we kept running. The old times were at our heals, and I could feel them approach me.

We both heard the blades of a helicopter go off in front of us, and we both skidded to a stop. Guns were pointed at us, we were surrounded by the Freelancers.

"Crap. We are busted now Church."

"Yeah. No shit, we're in so much trouble. For me running away, and both of us leaving the Freelancer Program grounds. We are screwed."

We were both taken into the helicopter, and left the area. But we left in the wrong direction, away from the Freelancer base.

"What the HELL! We the hell are you taking! You better explain right now!

"I am your best friend, and we'll be together till the part is over! And that is a promise! Cause you said you are my best friend in my head, remember!"

"Caboose! What the hell! I thought you could only drive Sheila, but this is quite impressive, right Tex?"

"It could be worse. But thanks for the save anyway."

"You are very welcome, please remain seated for we are about to land."

"Wow, that was really quick. But you do know they are going to find us, right?"

We all looked at each other, and remained silence as we landed. No one spoke, as we left the helicopter. We were all worrying about what's going to happen to all of us. I looked around, and saw everyone was not please, with this at all. We all knew we would be hunted down by The Meta. Then they will decide that we will be killed or spare.

"That was a horrible idea, Caboose! Do you know how much trouble everyone is in now?! Oh, wait don't answer, cause you're a stupid idiot, and you didn't think it through at all!"

Everyone stared at me as I walked off, away from them all. The Freelancer Program was on our tails at this very second. And there was no one to stop them at all. I was betting we were all going to get killed when they get here.

I notice evac's were right above the canyon's ridge, along with the freelancers, and the UNSC. I looked back at the helicopter, seeing it still on. And the no good, idiot of Caboose was talking through the radio with Tucker Jr.

"They were going to find us anyway, Church. So lets get going."

Before we could move, we heard a loud fire go off, and the music coming from the warthog.

"Firing main canon."

I heard the loud blast go off, and knock Tex down to the ground with me. I waited for the firing to stop, but it seemed like it didn't. Screams were heard, and I saw dead bodies falling down to the ground. The firing stop, and Tex helped me up from the ground. A loud rippling growl was soon let out, and I saw The Meta charging right at Sheila.

That's when Grif ran him over with the warthog.

"Nice job, running him over Grif. Now keep running them over."

"Yes, sir Sarge."

"Simmons, keep doing a way more better job at firing at the enemy! I'll keep firing with my shotgun! Yee-Ha!"

"Son of a BITCH! The Meta is climbing on the warthog! Ahhh!"

"Run him into things Grif, while I shot at him."

We stared at them, as they droved off with Meta still hanging onto the warthog. Soon enough, Washington was running right after them, while firing.

"Could this day get any weirder, Tex?"

"Church, I have no idea at all. But lets get our weapons, and start firing at them. If they want us, they have to die in order to get us. So lets kill these assholes."

I notice she had strapped a sniper rifle, against my back. How did I not realize that she did that! I started to fire, and I manage to hit a few of the attackers. But they didn't go down.

"What the hell! Why won't they go down, dead?!"

I saw everyone stared at me, and shooked their heads. I looked at my enemies, and saw that their bodies were surrounded by bullets. I had completely missed my targets.

"Can I have some help, you guys. . . . Cause I suck at. . . .killing my enemies. So mind lending a hand, please?"

Tex quickly killed them all off, and a hand gripped my neck. I gasped for air, and looked at who was grabbing my neck. Carolina. Carolina had me, in her grip. I knew it couldn't break free from her at all. Her grip got tighter by the seconds, and quickly with out thinking at all, my hands were in the air. I'd surrender to Carolina, without a fight.

"Carolina, he surrender. He had no chance against you, at all. Get him back to the helicopter now. Then get him safely to the Mother of Invention, double-time it."

I stared back at the others, and left with Carolina. I didn't have much of a choice, I had to do this. I saw Tex looked at me directly in the eye, and she turned away from me. I sighed heavily, looked away. Something gripped my hand, and I quickly looked and saw Tex, at my side before me. I gave her pleading eyes, to stay here at Blood Gulch.

"I go where you go, Church. I'm not staying behind, with a bunch of idiots. That's final. Even if they are. . . . . .my idiot's"

Everyone started to evacuate the area, and Caboose was running after us. Wyoming and The Meta soon shot him down, but he was still moving.

"I will free you Church! No matter what gets in my way, we are best friends, and I will save you at all cost!"

I stared at him, like he was crazy or something. Nothing was going to stop him now. I shook my head, and turned away from it all. I ran my hand against my head, and felt something wet and sticky on my hand.

"Can I get a first aid kit, here please?"

"Why do you need a first aid, sir?"

I turned around, and faced Washington. Everyone's eyes went wide, as they saw the blood go down my face. I felt someone force me down into one of the chairs, and a medic quickly started to wrap up my head.

Things started to blur a bit on me, and everything started to spin. The smell of blood, was becoming stronger by the seconds. I tried breathing through my mouth not to smell it at all, but I could taste it drip into my mouth.

"He's losing to much blood. We need to get to Angel on my Shoulder a.s.a.p. before he loses more blood. We need to get him medical attention quickly. When he ran off, he wasn't done healing at all. Plus the Director didn't get all of the operations that he needed. We were going to do his final one's earlier, but that's when he ran off with Tex."

I felt a strong stinging pain, coming from my side, and quickly gripped my side. I felt the pain come, more faster then before. That's when I saw the Angel on my Shoulder. The pilot was arguing about entering, since the people who worked for Angel on my Shoulder would not let us enter. I stood up, and walked over to the front of the ship, still holding onto my side. With my free hand, I put my fingers on a screen.

"This is the Director, you will allow us to enter the Angel on my Shoulder, with no rejection. I don't care what you are doing. I need medical attention immediately."

"_Yes sir. You have permission to enter, we will prepare medic's to come at your need."_

I walked over to the other's and leaned up against Tex, for support. She gently rubbed my shoulder, and I closed my eyes. I felt myself starting to go limp, and weak. I started to slip away, from this world. My eye's open slowly, and I found myself being rushed into the operation rooms.

Each time that I woke up, I found myself in a new room. I was in pain most of the time, but I knew they were trying to fix me. The pain soon started to fade away, and someone was gripping my hand.

The touch of someone else had woke me up, and I looked at who had touched my hand.

"Afternoon, Director. You're going to be okay, don't worry. We are right here at your side, whenever you need us all. We won't fail you, we all made a promise about that."

I looked around the room, and saw every single Freelancer, surrounding me. I felt myself grinning at everyone, for some reason. For once, happiness was engulfing me with joy. Everything here was complete, and I was ready to accept it all, no matter what the cost was.

I didn't care about my past anymore. I can now forget about Blood Gulch, red team and blue team. I was contempt here with the Freelancers. No matter what I was ready, every single little detail of the day, I can handle. Life felt complete with anyone or what around me. Nothing else no longer matter to me, except those here with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 : The Pain Once Again

It felt like everything was settling down at Project Freelancer. I gotten back into my original routine, keeping track of the freelancers, and meeting with the Council Men. Everyday, was no different from the last.

"Director, sir. We have a bit of a problem. It's Carolina and Tex again. . . .they are battling outside the training room."

I shook my head, and quickly followed Washington, out of the room. We soon came upon them outside, fighting each other hand to hand. Things didn't look too, bad at all. No blood, broken bones or anything else. . . . .yet.

"Shoot them, Agent Washington."

"But, sir. . . .it is against protocol to use live ammo when battling against a freelancer, on base."

"Do you have any other ways to break up these two from fighting?"

We all heard a growl, then The Meta charging straight at Carolina and Tex. We all watched a bit shocked, and then seeing The Meta crash into a wall. I shocked my head in disbelief, then face Washington and York.

"You two. Come with me, I'll need you to help me get into my armor. Lets move it."

We soon reached my room, and quickly they got me into my armor. How long has it been since I last wore it? The question didn't matter at the moment, as we rushed outside when we heard a grenade go off.

I saw Tex and Carolina, were now using live ammo. This battle needed to end quickly. I ran over, and took North Dakota's sniper rifle. Quickly I shot it at Tex, but missed. We all heard the sound of breaking glass, and someone screaming their head off inside.

"Well. . . . .that was unexpected. Man, I am horrible at this from far range. Ok, you know what I am going to interfere, and hit them with the sniper rifle. Wish me luck."

Everyone stared at me, like I was nuts. I kept running toward them, soon I was close to Carolina. Quickly before she got out of my range, I knocked her out cold with the sniper rifle. Tex, stared at me and then started to walk off.

Before she got any further, I knocked her out too. I felt kind of please with myself. Knocked out, two girls in one day. I looked down at the two, and shocked my head at them, and quickly walked off. Idiots. One day, I bet these two, are going to be my death.

"Ok, I want two of you, to take these idiots to the medical room. When they wake up, make sure they come to see me. Understood?"

I looked at everyone, and they nodded. I left the room, and went to my quarters. Quickly, I removed every piece of my armor, and threw it onto the floor.

"What is with those two, idiots. They know not to battle outside the training room. Ugh, this is really getting on my nerves. I don't see how the Chairman handle all of this. This is crazy!"

I started pacing back and forth, in my quarters, annoyed. Why can't everyone follow protocol, at all! Is it that hard for anyone to follow. The only one who follows protocol is Agent Washington. At least he listens, the other I have no clue of.

I stared at the time, and notice only half an hour went by. How long will it take for Tex and Carolina to wake up. I started to pace, back and forth, worrying. Everything was going a bit crazy in my head. Things have been hard to keep track of.

My eyes lids started to grow heavy, and I quickly plopped down on my bed, tired and exhausted. Soon enough my eyes closed, and they didn't reopen. Some old memories, revealed themselves to me, the ones in which I didn't which to remember.

_My past love, Allison. Her dead body just lying there, on the ground not moving, cause of her failure. _

That memory, was lingering in my head. I couldn't forget it. That's when I remember, what I'd done with that single memory.

"_I want to do an experiment. Can we extract a memory from me, and create it into an A.I, then put it in armor, to where it thinks it's human?"_

"_Yes, Leonard. We are able to do things like that. Lets get you prepped for the experiment."_

I remembered everything had gone black, and then I was able to see everything once again. But something was off. A new freelancer, that's when I remembered that is the A.I in the armor.

"_Who the hell are you guys? So who's first to get their assess kicked by me?"_

"_Welcome to the Freelancer Program, Agent Texas. I am the Director. It is nice to have you here."_

"_So what should I do first? Kill you or kill the ones who want us"_

The blinding sun, soon hit my eyes. I squinted my eyes, and looked around the room. Everything seemed normal, and nothing out of place. I heard a low buzzing sound, and looked at the alarm.

8:30 am.

My body shot up into an upward sitting position. I had slept in for an hour and thirty minutes. I quickly got ready, and ran out of my room. Suddenly someone grabbed my wrist, and yanked my backwards.

"Whoa, Director. Calm down. It's all right, the Chairman isn't angry at you for waking up so late. You're still getting back into the routine, and plus we have been stressing you out a lot. You needed that sleep. So take things easy for now ok."

My head nodded up and down slowly, but that's when a thought hit me at that moment.

"Have Agent Carolina and Tex waken up yet, Agent Washington?"

"No Sir, Tex haven't waken up yet, but Carolina has and she is on a mission. We're still waiting for results, and Tex's waking." I turned around, and walked away from Agent Washington. Tex is still out cold. Nothing new was going to happen at this second. So for now, I can relax and take things easy like Agent Washing had said.

The Mother of Invention, shook harshly, then the alarms went off. I quickly ran to the front of the ship, and saw we were under attack by The Insurrection. Could things get worse?

"Freelancers, get ready to attack now. Your mission is to take down The Insurrections. Get moving."

I watched every freelancer go off, and turned my attention to the battle outside of the Mother of Invention. I notice explosions in the background, and hope the Freelancers will be okay. Things seem to get a bit worse, out in space. Soon enough, a huge explosion went off. A miniature nuclear bomb had went off. Could things get any worse around here?

Worrying soon grew over me, hoping the Freelancers survived. That bomb must have, destroyed everything in it's path. And that even means destroying the Freelancers. The Mother of Invention, jerked to her side out of the blast's way. I fell over, and got stabbed in my right side. A gasping pain came out of me, and I grasped my side.

"Control this ship, and steer her onto a course away from the blast range. Immediately. Get us out of here now!"

The engines soon kicked in, and the Mother of Invention started to move away from the explosion range area. I knew we would be safe for a while, but I still worried about the Freelancers.

"What are you so worried, Director. Cause if you think we're dead, you better fucking think that over again! Cause you are mother fucking wrong."

I quickly turned around, and saw the Freelancers standing behind me. I thought they wouldn't survive the blast at all, but they did survive.

"Well, this is quite a surprise for me. I should have known you survive the nuclear bomb going off-"

"Wait that was a nuke. How the hell, did we even survive that? Oh, well. So got anything new for us to do?"

"Nothing new. You go rest up, Carolina and Tex I would like a word with both of you, about yesterday."

Everyone else left, Tex and Carolina remained.

"I want to know why you were battling outside of the training room, so start explaining."

"I'm not going to tell a fucking thing. If you want me to talk, you'll have to kill me first. And if you kill me, I'll never talk. So you have two decisions. You can let me go freely, or you can kill me. Which is it, Director?"

I stared at her, and quickly turned to Carolina. I knew one thing about her, she always told me everything.

"Carolina, explain to me about everything that caused the battle, with you and Tex. Do not leave out a single little piece of detail, understood?"

" Just like any an old thing between me and Tex. Always trying to see who is the best of this program sir. You know we have an angst against each other, and we'll always have the angst. And we both will try, to kill each other. That's if we have too."

I stared at both of them, and turned away. These would be my dead, one day. Some options came across my mind, on what I should do with these two.

"Ok, you have three options. One, you can take full punishment. Two, be removed off of the next mission, or option three. I am not going to explain that one, because it's top secret."

I gave a small cold, stare to Tex and Carolina. I knew they could feel it, but I was wondering which option they will take.

"Sir, I'll take option one. Taking the full punishment. I don't care what it is, I'm going for it."

I looked down at Carolina, and saw Tex was gone.

"How long has she been gone?!"

"I believe she left, while you were giving out the options. Remember that she has the cloaking enhancement. She is able to turn invisible, and take off just like that. She stayed for the first two options, but she left when you were saying option three. Wonder why, though?"

"She knows what option three is, I used option three on her quite a lot, in order to keep her in line. She really doesn't like option three, but I am going to give it to her, anyways even if she likes it or not. Dismiss, Carolina. And if you see Tex, tell her I would like to talk to her, by tomorrow afternoon."

"Understood."

I watched her walk off, and didn't see her come back. Something felt off in the room, I could feel it. Like I wasn't alone, that there was someone there beside me. And I knew who was there, with me.

"I know you were there, the entire time. . . . . . Tex."

I turned around, and faced her. Quickly she reveled herself, to me. A mocking grin came across my face, as I looked at her. Quickly I grabbed her wrist, and dragged her off. We both knew what option three was, and only I was permitted to do it to her.

"I should have known, we would have to do this again. But now I'll have to remind you of stepping out of line. Let the torture begin."

We kept walking, and got into the elevator. I dialed in some top secret numbers, and we got moving. I looked at her and I could easily see, she was scared. We soon reached the assigned floor, and walked out. I kept a strong grip around her wrist, in case she tried to escape from me.

Some medical men, came over and took Tex. I waited the long while, as they prep her. They quickly came out, and I saw the scare look on Tex's face. She knew what was coming. The medics hooked her up, and I quickly walked over to her.

"You're already to go. Like we do on first priority, before we do the entire thing. We make sure your out cold first."

I put the knock-out mask, over her face. I waited each passing minute, for her to fall asleep. A total of five minutes went by, and her eyes slowly closed. I leaned over her, and kissed her forehead. Something I did, once so long ago with my past love, Allison.

I watched them do things to Tex. Each new experiment on her body. I could feel guilt rising to me, from watching all of this. After a few hours, I started walking away, until I heard a scream.

The same scream Allison gave off. I dashed over to her, and quickly started turning off the machines, they were using. I saw the pain in her eyes, as she looked at me. The same pain Allison gave me, so many years ago before she died.

"Stop, what you're doing right now. Let her calm down, then when she is out cold again, we will then continue."

Everyone soon started to put things down, and leave the area. I remained close by Tex, and tried to quiet her down. Tears struck her cheeks, and they wouldn't stop coming.

"Tex, I'm right here. Calm down, please Tex. Don't worry, it has stopped for now. There is nothing to worry about, at this moment. Please stop crying. Tex for me, please stop crying."

I heard her trying to stop crying, so I quickly held her in my arms. She was shaking badly, and I knew she couldn't stand this anymore. She was had enough, and I knew it. Quickly, I started to remove all of the I.V's from her. She looked at me confused, and I knew why she was wondering on what I was doing.

"Come on, lets get you out of here. You've had enough of all of this. Lets get you up to the surface. Don't worry, you'll be okay now. Let's go Tex."

I helped her up, and walked her out of the room. She gave me a strange, confused looked at me, and I looked back at her.

"I thought my name was, Allison?"

I looked at Tex, shock that she remember her own name. That was impossible, her memory was erased years ago. How could have this happen. I looked at the men, and saw the file of her memories were on the computer screen. They gave her back her memories, and I knew some things were going to happen around here.

"Allison, keep things a secret okay. Do not let anyone know you are Allison. Stay with the cover name Tex. Do not let anyone know about his. If they hear, you are back to life they, they will alert the Councilman about this. I cannot allow it. Understood."

"I understand, Leonard. You're only doing this in order to protect me from harm. I won't let anyone find out about this. Don't worry, it's our little secret."

We both walked out quietly, and I manage to sneak her into my room. We both remained, quiet and didn't do anything. We both knew someone could have watch me, take Allison to my room. I helped her onto my bed, and stood there in front of her.

"Ok, no one has come for us. Yet. Lets stay low for a while. We do not want people to panic about this at all. I'll try to do my best to keep this a secret."

We both stared at each other, but remained quiet. Allison was back, and I could feel myself, wanting her back in my reach again. She has been gone for so many years, and I truly missed her. I still have the memory of her death, lingering in my head.

"I missed you Allison. I truly did missed you, more then what you know."

I sat next to Allison, and put my arm around her, pulling her close to me. I kept hold of her, as we sat in quiet. I notice the time was really late, nearly two am in the morning. Tiredness started to fall over me, and I could feel it. I looked at Allison, and saw she was already asleep.

Gently, I lay her down, and got next to her. We were together, once more. I knew many things might separate us again, or maybe take her life away. I won't let that happen, Allison is an important part of me.

I lost her once, and I am not going to lose her a second time. I promise myself, I would never lose another love one to this war again. I pulled Allison close to me, and held onto her. I can't lose her, I just can't. I felt a bit more secure, around Allison. This feeling was lost a long time ago, and it felt right to have it back again. What do you call this feeling. . . . Love, I think?

I don't care anymore, as long as Allison was with me, everything was fine. For now at least, until word gets out that Allison is alive. Now it is my duty, to protect Allison from all of this. She protected me, and now I'll protect her. This is my new assignment.

Now it's my term to protect them.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4: Rescuing My Love

I woke up early, then what I usually did, the next morning. Pretty tired, cause of the lack of sleep. But I truly didn't care at all. I needed a plan, to keep Allison safe, and the only person I could turn to was. . . .

"So you want me to help, you to keep her safe. Correct Director?"

"Yes, Washington. You're the only who follows my commands, and can keep things a secret. So help me out here, and I can clear your name about what happen with Epsilon."

"I'm in. So what do you want me to do first, Director?"

"Follow me, David."

We both went off quickly back to my room. I notice some people were a bit frighten, about something. The hallway was a bit too quiet, except for the murmurings. Why hadn't anyone raised the alarm, if there was trouble the alarm would have gone off.

We soon reached the center of the hallway, I saw my door was busted down onto the floor. Bullet holes and blood were left behind. But my love, who I left behind in the room, Allison was. . . . .gone.

I felt the pain of guilt, and sorrow build up in me. The chocking pain, had come back. I looked around the room, and notice a letter with blood droplets, was left on my bed. I carefully picked it up, and open it:

_Dear Director,_

_We may have brought back Allison for you, but that doesn't mean you can keep her with you. We still got our tests to finish on her. We know by the time you read this letter, you'll be in pain, cause you won't be able to rescue her. _

_We are transporting her away from the Mother of Invention, and away from the Freelancer Program. She is no longer Agent Texas. Try to stop us, and we'll keep coming after her no matter what you do. We know our ways in order to get to her. _

_There is no way you can stop us now. Try if you must, but you'll fail, just like she did. You know her failure led her to her death, and so we know that truth. The U.N.S.C won't believe you without proof, that she is alive. Good luck on trying to stop us. _

I closed the letter, and dropped it onto my bed. Both me and Washington looked at each other, and I knew he was waiting for a command. And I knew what to do.

"Gather all of the Freelancers, you all have a mission. Get moving, now Agent Washington."

He ran off quickly, and I left to get information. Someone had to be close by, who knew how long ago the get Allison. So I'm going to force it out of them. I saw a couple of medics look at me, and I walked over to them.

"How long?"

"A minute and a half ago, sir."

"When they attacked my room, and took Agent Texas?"

"Yes sir."

I nodded, and shooed the away. Quickly I got onto the main bridge, and put the Mother of Invention on lockdown. It would have taken them six minutes to get to the pelicans ships. I quickly ran down to the ship docking room, along with the other Freelancers. I saw them up ahead, and Allison struggling against them.

"Get ready to fire at them, but do not shoot at the girl, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"_If you shoot at us, she dies. And you don't want that to happen, do you Director?"_

I looked at them, a bit angered at there statement. But they were right, I don't want her dead. . . . Not again. The Freelancers were all looking at me, and I just shook my head at them. They all stood there beside me, not moving a single inch. I looked at them all, and saw The Meta was missing.

That's when I saw a ripple go behind them, without them noticing. A small smirk, cam across my face, as I watched them.

"You forgot one thing, we have a Freelancer who can become invisible. You'll have a hard time seeing him. Good luck being killed. Maine, kill them but not the girl. We want her to live."

I looked at Allison, and gave her a grin. Everything was going to be okay, Maine was going to handle all this. We heard some screaming from some of the guys. Soon there was only the girl, and the leader who had her.

"So what is it going to be, let her free and leave or have Agent Main kill you? Which will it be, two choices. Oh, and Agent Maine still wants to do a bit more killing. Your choice. Which is it?"

I watched him with intense eyes, as he became weary. I notice he grab Allison by her arms, and thrust her straight at me, quickly enough I caught her.

"Kill him, Freelancers. Maine you had your fun, now let them kill him."

I heard everyone's guns go off, and the enemy body fell to the ground. I was pleased by this, and held Allison closer to me. She was shaking, and I could feel it. Gently I started to calm her down.

"Who the hell is she, Director."

"You should really shut up, Carolina. Or else I am going to break that fucking, neck of yours."

We all looked down at Allison. She was glaring at Carolina, and everyone soon realized who she was by her voice. They all knew this girl was, Agent Texas.

Everyone looked down at us, and gave us concern looks. I sighed heavily, and I knew they wanted the truth about Tex.

"I know you want explanations, right about now. But I'll explain everything at the bridge. Right now lets get this place off of lockdown, and get these bodies cleaned up. Lets get moving."

We all walked off, and arrived at the bridge. I quickly got things back on track. Everyone on the mother of invention relax a bit, and I turned to the freelancers.

"Ok, now I'll explain to you everything about Agent Texas."

"Explain, what about Agent Texas to us, Director. Please do explain to everyone of us."

I spun around very quickly, and face the Councilman. There he stood, right before everyone one of us. Never before, has he even come here once.

"I heard about the lockdown that happen here, Director. Why you shut this place down without noticing me at first hand. Please explain the situation here, Director."

The cat was out of the bag, everyone wanted to know now. I could feel everyone stare at me, and I had no choice. I looked at Tex, and nodded. I never gave her a full welcome back, and I knew this was the time,

Carefully I walked over to her, and put my arms around her. She smelled just like the same, from so long ago. A small grin, stretched across my face and I spoke the same words from the days she came to see me, at the Freelancer Program.

"Welcome back, . . . Allison. I've miss you."

A small gasping sound, came from the Councilman. I turned around, but kept one of my arms around Allison, and pulled her close to me. I was now afraid that he was going to take her away.

"But. . .how. How can she be alive after all of these years. I thought she was dead. This is impossible."

"I do not care. She is here, and that is final. You are not taking her, away from me."

I had my arms fully wrapped around Tex, and stared down at her. She was looking at the Councilman, with a glowing anger in her eyes. An idea soon came, to my head.

"Councilman, if it would be okay with you. I will take Allison under my wing, she is more then what you see."

The Councilman sighed, heavily enough for everyone to hear it. He was thinking about my offering, and I knew this could take a while for him to decide.

"Take as long as you need, Councilman. There is no time in rushing, about my offer. I'll keep watch over her. For now lets rest up, who knows what can happen later on."

The Councilman nodded, and then shooed us away. I tighten my grip around Allison's wrist, and quickly we all went off. I manage to get Tex back to my room, before I knew it she got me in the eye.

"What the hell, was that for!"

"For making a dumb deal with the Councilman! That's what, Leonard Church! Ugh, you and your stupid idea's are always pulling me into all sorts of crap! For once can you leave me out, of all of it!"

Her back was turn to me, and I could feel the guilt growing inside me. I pull her into to many things these days, and those things are what kept her mad at me.

"Your right about that. I do bring you into to many things. But at least you're still alive, that's what matters now. Am I correct, Allison?"

"I guess your right about that, being here is better then where they were about to take me too. But at least, I am alive."

Gently I pulled her down onto the bed, and rubbed her shoulders to calm her down. I heard her deep breathing, get a bit more softer by the passing minutes. We remained quiet, and just sat there on my bed.

"Church, I need to go. Later, see you when you need me."

I let her go, and watch her walk off. I set my glasses down on my side table, and turn off the lights. Everything can return to what it was in the beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5: Rescuing Church

"Hey, Caboose. Man you been too quiet lately, why?"

"Oh. . .hey Tucker. It's nothing much, just missing Church. Guess he is on a high top secret mission with the Freelancers."

"Dude he only been gone for a month, don't you want to do something about that? Hmm, do you want to rescue Church? Well Caboose, what do you want to do?"

"I want to rescue CHURCH! And nothing will stop me! Hang on Church I am coming!"

"Dude wait, how are you going to get there? We don't even know where the dumb program is."

"Oh, but I know someone who can get us there. Lets use Vic's jingle. _If you want to talk, don't email. And don't you click, click, click, click. Just call me up at 555-V-I-C-K!"_

"Hey this is Vic, what's up blue dudes. So what do you need?"

"Do you know anyway, to get to the Freelancer Program?"

"Well, you can always go to the desert, and get C.T to take you to the Program. Is that all, or do you need anything else?""No that is all thanks for the help. Bye Vic. Tucker why are you staring at me."

"So what did Vic say?"

"That we need to go to the desert, and get C.T to take us to the Program."

"That dickhead? We have to go to him! That is just great! I'll go get the reds, and see if they want to come. They could use the pay back on C.T., I am so going to kill myself one day."

"I hope you do kill yourself, one day."

"Hey Reds! Us blues are going to the desert, do you want to come with us! You can get some pay back on C.T., for all the trouble he cause for us. So what do you say?"

"Let me think, come with you and kill that damn rancid C.T., or stay here and do nothing. Men back up, we are going to the desert! And double time it, while I get the warthog."

_Five hours later, at Blue Base._

"Ok, do we have everything that we need? Grif I hope you did not forget anything, cause that question is mainly for you."

"Yes, I have everything Sarge. You don't need to push it any further on me."

"Ok then lets get going. Lopez here are the rules, keep Donut under you watch, let him outside in the yard, feed him two times a day, and serve him his daily wine and cheese."

"I love wine and cheese, they go good together. Don't you guys agree?"

"Time to go Sarge, lets move it."

"Tucker, hurry up lets go. We don't have much time to waste."

"Later, dickheads. Bow chika bow wow."

We all traveled to the desert leaving behind Doc, Donut, Lopez, Simmons. Things are getting pretty annoying with Tucker around, he is asking to many questions. Wish he was gone, and or dead.

"Hey Caboose, we're here. So stop day dreaming, and help us find that dickhead of a C.T. already."

"Coming Grif."

"Hey Sarge, I see C.T. up ahead. Come on lets get him. . . . . .wait a moment. . . . .is that agent Washington? What the hell is he doing here! Ok, I say we get out of here and head back home."

"Negative Grif, we are going to take them both down, then they are taking us to Freelancer. Lets get a move on, pronto!"

"Yes sir Sarge."

"Charge!"

Both me and C.T. heard yelling, and turned around. There I saw the reds and some blues, and knew this was trouble. And we both knew, that us two freelancers will win this battle.

"Ok C.T., grab your gun and just shoot at their heads. The yellow one who says he's orange is really lazy, so you don't need to do much. The blues ones are idiots they'll retreat if you throw a grenade, finally the red one is Sarge. He is a bit tough and will hardly retreat on anything, all you have to do is destroy the jeep then tell him to drop his weapons. I'll destroy the jeep, then take down Sarge.

We'll I guess that is all you need to know, about them. Good luck Connie. Oh, and don't try to get yourself killed this time. Remember last time, well at least that dickhead of a floating. . . . . . . . .thing of ma bob won't be here. So later."

I ran off to the distant battle ground towards the jeep, suddenly a electro-magnetic blast went right past me. The jeep was quickly up, and shot another straight at me.

"Son of a bitch! What the hell, they fucking upgraded the warthog. Ok, that is just plan wrong on so many levels."

"We should run now, right Washington?"

"Yeah, we should run. Ok, lets run right. . . . .now!"

Quickly, I grab C.T.'s wrist and we both ran off. Gun bullets pelted against, my back as we ran.

"We can't lose them! Keep driving Grif! We need them to take us to Project Freelancer. Double time it Grif, can't you drive faster?"

"I'm driving as fast as I can Sarge! This dumb jeep has six pedals, you know! And I know we can't lose them, cause we need them!"

The jeep soon went flying over some sand dunes, and we accidentally landed on something. . . . .or at least someone. Suddenly a hand appear on the warthog, and hit the wind shield breaking it.

"Nice try you reds, but I'm going to be taking you down! And I'm going to be killing you in the process!"

"Fuck! I thought when we ran you over Washington, we killed you!"

"Think again, Negative First Class Private Grif. How dumb can you be?"

"Dumb enough to ran you into that huge vehicle, that's here."

"What huge. . . . . . . . Son of a bitch."

A loud explosion went off in the distant, as I stood there watching everything. Agent Washington was probably dead by now, along with the one of the blues that was with them. All that I have to do now, is kill that other blue.

"I see we meet again C.T., I thought you were dead."

"Tucker. How dumb can you be, the Freelancer Program does special request, and they have their ways of bringing us Freelancers back from the grave."

"Yeah well who cares about that, but we need you to do a favor for me, Caboose and the stupid reds. And if you don't do our favor. . . . . . .I'll kill you majorly."

"Did you forget, that Freelancer can bring us back to life you idiot?"

"Dude, they can seriously do that! Man that is amazing."

"So what is your favor that you want me to do?"

"We need you to take us to Project Freelancer, a.s.a.p. Do you understand?"

"For all the trouble you caused for Freelancer, I'll gladly take you there. First lets get the idiots and Agent Washington. Let's move."

_Twenty minutes later_

"Ugh. . . I am in so much pain. . . . . What did they ran me into again?"

"They ran you into the digger, which then exploded on you. Well we are close to the base, and we'll reach it in a few minutes. So I would shut up, suck it up already, Agent Washington."

"_Ok we are about to land, so I would. . . . .never mind about buckling up, we already landed. Dismissed everyone."_

"Wow that was fast. Ok, lets get going."

We all walked through the place, and soon reached the main center of The Mother of Invention. I watched C.T. as he took off his helmet, and I felt my mouth hang open in shock.

"You're a girl! Dude how come you didn't tell me that you were a girl! That is just plain wrong. . . .really wrong."

"Well, you're the enemy to us. And I can't give you all of my information. Plus I should let you all onto one thing, that you should know of."

"Oh, and what would that be C.T?"

"You're under arrest."

"Wait back up, you took us here so we can be under arrest! And you know what, we have Tucker who has the key that unlocks your death on me!"

"Shut up Grif!"

"I'm quite glad that both me and agent Washington brought you here, cause the Director wants to meet you all."

C.T forced us to walk up the top of the main platform, and we all saw Church and Tex standing. Church's eyes narrowed at us, and quickly dismissed C.T., soon enough we were left all alone.

"I was hoping not to see you idiots anymore, but I guess we can't get all have what we wish for. Do you even know how much trouble you caused for us? A lot. And I do not wish to explain. Get them out of my presence, now."

"But Church, we came here to get you back. So are you coming or not, cause if your not well we'll just have to battle to get you back to Blood Gulch."

"Maine."

A loud growl ripped through the room, and The Meta separated me, Caboose and the reds from Church.

"Crap. Should have known they have The Meta on their side."

"I'll like to go to jail now please."

"Grif! Simmons! You two can't do that yet, the battle has only begun! Command will be really ashamed at you two for it."

"But, sir. This is Command! IF we don't turn ourselves in Command will be infuriated, and will have us killed!"

"Oh, now I see your point. Alright I give in. Just don't make it anymore humiliating for me, alright."

"Wow three already surrender Tucker. Now what are you going to do. Caboose be my best friend and surrender."

"I surrender! Wow that felt really good to surrender."

"Oh thanks a lot Caboose! Dud you just suck like majorly."

"He called me his best friend, Tucker. What else can I do."

"Stay on my side and fight, duh. You are an idiot half of the time you know."

"Well Tucker you are the only one left what is your choice. Go ahead, fight or surrender. Either way you still lose."

"Oh please. I have Jr. on my side. He has an entire alien army following him, Church. Have you forgotten about him?"

"Oh that gross disgusting thing. Should have known there was a catch about him. Damn it. How could I have forgot that thing! Tex find that bastard of a alien, and kill him! Carolina you will accompany her!"

"On it, Sir!"

"Now what Tucker, what are you going to do?"


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

"Great! Now what do we do! Because of you guys, we are now arrested!"

"Stop your whining you Blue. I'm already sad enough as is."

"Sarge what about Lopez, Sheila, and Donut?"

"Like they'll rescue us. They won't even dare too come. What we need is an idiot who will do anything risky, like Grif's sister."

We all turned around and stared at Grif.

"What. Oh, come on! Do you think I'll tell my sister to come and get us. Cause let me tell you something, she'll say 'whatever Grif' and not even come!"

"Just tell her that her boyfriend Tucker needs to be rescued from Freelancer. She'll come."

"Fine!"

We all stared at Grif, as he dialed his sister, and then there was a bunch on mumbling.

"There happy! She's coming to save us! Plus she is bringing Lopez and Donut with her."

"Good. We'll need all the help that we can get."

Soon enough we heard a loud humming sound, and then the pelican crashed through the wall. The alarm went off, seconds after it happen.

"Hurry up, and get in you losers! I didn't come here for take out you know!"

"You told her we had take-out, just for her?""Yeah, she always comes for take-out."

"Hurry up you sissies! We don't have all day!"

"Ok sis!"

Each of us soon got in, and we flew to the head of the ship. From there we saw Church and Tex.

"Take this you idiots! Prisoners on the escape! Yee-Ha!"

Sarge soon threw a few grenades, and they exploded on the bridge's windows. From this view we can see a huge crack had formed on the window, and everyone busted out laughing. Soon everyone stop laughing, and it got quiet. Right behind us, we saw two attack pelicans with Freelancers.

"Sarge this isn't good! You shouldn't have thrown those grenades!"

"Just grab your rocket launcher and shoot Simmons!"

"Roger that sir!"

We all grabbed our weapons and began shooting at them. But they dodged our attacks. That when Donut threw himself onto a enemy pelican.

"What did they just throw at us Carolina?"

"No clue North, no clue. Just activate the windshield wipers."

"Roger that, Carolina."

I flipped on the switch, but the thing would not come off.

"Hey this is fun! Can it go any faster?"

"What in the world. . . .That is not a thing! That's one of those idiots from Blood Gulch! How do we lose him?"

"Just get someone or something to shoot at him!"

"South, get out there and shoot this idiot off of us!"

"Why don't you!"

"Cause I'm flying this thing that why!"

"Ohh, big deal! Just turn on the side turret, and fire him like that, North!"

We all heard a bunch of growling, and the Sigma spoke:

" _She has a point for once. Agent Maine agrees with South Dakota's words. Or one of could get out there and capture him."_

"Are you guys planning something. I want in!"

"Carolina, I have an idea."

"Go for it then, North. I'm not stopping you at all."

"Okay, we'll let you in. But on one condition though, you have to let us capture you first. Deal?"

"Okay! So now are you going to let me in on the talk?

"Should we Carolina?"

"No. It's top secret stuff. So we can't. South why don't you walk random with him. That's one thing your talking can do right. Now lets get the others."

"No! They capture donut! Why! WHY!? Why must this happen to us, why!"

"Sarge we can always turn around, and go get him"

"Negative Grif! They'll be stronger and power fuller then us. In fact right now Donut, is probably telling them all of our deepest secrets."

"You all should know I have a wine and cheese hour. I love wine and cheese. The cellar back at my base is full of wine and cheese. Griff is always lazy you know. He doesn't work hard as Simmons or Sarge nor Lopez. I can talk Mexican too. I learned three years of worth of Spanish in three years, plus-"

"Shut up! Just shut up! You're causing my ears to bleed! Cause I swear to you-"

"South please do calm down, lets get you away from him."

"Thanks North. Can someone put duct tape over his mouth, please."

"Wow someone woke up on the wrong side of the-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Bed."

"That's it you idiot!"

South lunged for his throat, but we manage to grab her, before she could rip his throat out. We held her back as long as we could, until the pelican docked. South only kept her eyes on him, and they were glowing with raging anger.

"South cool it. He's not even worth it to be killed, right now. We'll save him for later, until the others are dead."

"Yeah, yeah. But I get to kill him."

"Fine by me, but later not now. When we have the others, then we'll kill them all at the same time, ok."

"Whatever."

"She is pretty intimidating, huh? I find that cute."

"Now I can see why she is annoyed with you. You are a pest."

"Me a pest, noooo. I was raised on a farm, so I had a lot of time to repress my thoughts."

"Okay someone get him out of here right now, and please get him to the Director.:

"yes, sir. Please come with me."

"Okay."

"Thank god, he is gone. Now I can go to sleep."

_Over at the bridge._

"So one out of the eight has been capture. I'm not really shocked, this one is far to easy to capture. For now, hold off and wait for new commands."

"Hey where are you guys taking me? Do you know where I can find some headlight fluid?"

"You do know there is no such thing as headlight fluid, right?"

"Depends on what you mean by head."

I turned my back on them, and face the hologram screens. Data reports, and messages appear all over, and quickly turned them off. My head had begun to hurt, and I clutched the railing to keep me standing.

"Church."

My head turned towards the sound of the voice, and I saw Tex standing there before me.

"You've been pushing yourself, so come on. Lets get you to your room. Today was a long tiring day for you. So lets go now."

I leaned up against Tex, and we both walked to my room. I felt tired and my eyes began to close just as I hit my bed. I looked up and saw Tex staring right back at me. Just as she began to get up, I grabbed her hand, and she looked back down at me.

"Stay with me, please Tex."

"Church, you know I can't stay beside you forever. I have a mission to get going on. Plus you need to-"

"Just for tonight, okay. Just like the good old times."

"Before we cheated on each other?"

"Yes, before we cheated on each other, Tex."

"Alright, I'll stay with you. But for only tonight."

"Deal."

Tex lay down right next to me, and I wrap my arms around her, and gently pulled her close. She let out a heavy sight, and I felt it against my cheek. My eyes closed and everything soon went black.

"_Church! Come on Church lets be best friends!"_

"_Blarg! Blarg!"_

"_Firing main cannon."_

"_why did my son fail at firing a gun Church?"_

"_Director, sir! Is everything okay?"_

_Leonard let go, your going to make me late."_

"_I'll miss you while your away, Allison."_

"_Leonard don't ever say good bye. If you don't say good bye, it doesn't mean your gone. It just means your not really there at the moment."_

"_I know Allison, I know."_

"_No she can't be! Allison can't be dead!"_

I woke up from the dream, with sweat dripping down from my face. Everything was still dark in the room, and the alarm red three am in the morning. It had been a long while since I had a dream. The last time that I dreamed something like this, was the day before Allison died. I even told her all about, before she died.

"Allison. Please Allison wake up!?

"What Church. Why the hell are you waking me up this early in the morning?"

"Do you remember the dream I told you about, and told you not to go or you'll die?"

"Yeah I remember you telling me about why do you-"

There was a long silence between the two of us. We just sat there staring at each other.

"I had the dream again, Allison. Don't go one that mission please, Allison. Just don't go. I don't want to lose you again like I did the last time. Please don't do it, if you do you won't come back ever."

"I won't go then. I promise you that. I'll stay behind, just to stay alive."

"Thank you, Allison."

"Lets go back to sleep now, okay."

"Alright then. Good night."

We both settled down again, and stared at one another. I could see the outline of her face in the dim moonlight. I pulled Allison close to me, and pressed her head against my chest. Our future was set in front of us, with many twists and turns in our way. If we could stay together, our future will fall in place. Together we can make it through it together. Forever together, forever. With no separation from each other. Together forever, and always.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

"Why! Why did the take Donut hostage! Why couldn't it be Griff instead! God why wouldn't you let them take him! Please let Griff Take Donut's place!"

"Sarge, sir. I thing I fixed our warthog's problem."

"Well, I had to remove some part which did no good, then I had to blow it up-"

"Simmons are you nuts! Now we have no vehicle to drive in! And those stupid blues have that stupid tank."

"Sarge please listen. I blew it up, and then it responded, good as new."

"Well that's good."

"But there is still a problem."

"What is the problem then?"

"That"

"What the. . . . The Meta has our warthog! Run ya sissies!?

"Running!"

"Hey guys where are we running to?"

"Anywhere but here, that's where Griff!""Okay. Hey wait up!"

"Ya stinking blues run from this canyon now! The Meta is here!"

"Yeah right Sarge!"

"Bow chika bow wow."

"Caboose that's my line, so don't you ever use it again!"

"Sorry Tucker."

A loud snarl soon rip through the quiet area of the canyon.

"I better go see what he wants."

"Yeah you go do that Caboose. . . . Wait what?"

I walked over, and saw the other Freelancers with The Meta.

"Hello."

"Wow. An idiot came to us in order to surrender. Are we getting better at this or what."

"Oh I didn't come over to surrender to you, cause I have a friend who wants to fire her cannon."

"Oh, and who is she?"

"Sheila please do fire your main cannon."

"Of course Caboose. Firing main cannon."

"Run!

"How did we not see that tank behind that rock, Carolina!"

"Can it South, and run before it kills you!"

"Yes! Yes! Run away from the mighty Sheila! Run with fear, and leave this place! Wow that felt good to let that anger out. Now I need to go back to the idiot of what I call Tucker."

All of us Freelancers manage to get back on the ship, before we were killed. All of us could hear each others breath in the quiet room.

"Okay that was scary. Way more scarier then being attacked by the Insurrectionist."

"Yo Carolina. Now I know why the Director didn't let Tex come. She would have face the tank, it would have killed her in the process."

"South, shut up. York, fly this plane back to Freelancer, pronto."

"On it, Carolina."

Everyone sat down, and relaxed while we headed back to Freelancer. We all knew we failed the mission, and the Director will not be pleased with us, for our failure. No one really said much, so it was rather quiet.

South and some of the boys tried to joke around with one another, to lighten our spirits. But even Sought didn't make herself feel better with her jokes. No one felt quite sure on what should be done now.

"We're at our ropes end are we, Carolina?"

"No were not. Just because the had an advantage doesn't mean we lost. We only. . . . . .retreated. They have a tank with an A.I. . . .but we have A.I.'s."

"Your point is Carolina, oh wait you haven't told us it."

"My point is Washington, we use our A.I.'s against their A.I. The tank is down, and we get those idiots once and for all."

"Not a bad idea. Lets head back to Freelancer, and get our A.I.'s. We might be able to pull it off. So who's in on the idea?'

We all heard a low growling sound come from the Meta.

"Sigma do you know what he is saying?"

"_The Meta says I'm in, only if I get to kill the maroon one."_

"Alright you can kill that one and only that one idiot, Meta. South we know the pink one is yours. Everyone start claiming."

Everyone began to claim on who wanted who:

South: Donut

Meta: Simmons [Sigma told us who he wanted.]

Washington: Tucker

York: Griff

Wyoming: Caboose

North: Sister

Carolina: Sarge

C.T.: Lopez

"Okay so we have who we want?"

"Yup. We are good Carolina. Can we hurry, cause I want to kill Tucker. Like right now."

"Cool it for now Washington. You'll have time to kill him in a bit."

"Hey they can be anywhere, like right now. Who knows the can be at the power plant?"

_Where the Blues and Reds are currently at._

"Where are we Sarge?""Griff we are at the power plant. No one will find us here."

"Sarge you spoke to soon! Look!"

"Wow, I guessed right, huh Carolina?"

"Just kill them. There is no tank this time to stop us."

"Men today we fight as men, and not a bunch of- Simmons what are you doing?"

"Panicking sir!"

"Hey Simmons I found some stuff, come help me with it!"

"Okay Griff!"

"Hey I found buttons! Beep-boop. I love pressing buttons."

"_Armor lockdown initiated."_

"Wait, Carolina what does that mean?"

"Armor lockdown York, it close to lockdown paint. It stops your armor from moving."

"Now I can't move."

"Shut up."

"Delta can you over-ride the computer system for us?"

"_Of course, Agent York."_

"_System over-ride. Armor lockdown deactivated. Have a nice day."_

"Thanks Delta."

"Yo. I hope I wasn't too late for the battle. Glad to see me Carolina?"

"What a surprise. You know I am never glad to see you, Tex."

"I brought Church with me. So who's first?"

"Tex, cool it. Right now is not the time. We need to capture these escape-cons first, then you can fight okay."

"You're taking the fun out of this mission you know."

"Yeah, I know, You just want to kick Carolina's but at doing this mission, Tex."

"No I don't. We both know the truth about her, so after we get the Blues and the Reds, we'll explain to her."

"Take them down and capture them, Freelancers."

Everyone soon began to fight, and the reds and blues were losing. We managed to capture them all, and put them this time in a cell that was indestructible. Carolina was called to the bridge, and both me and Tex led her to my room.""We both know you want to know why you are here, correct?"

"Yes, Director."

"Do you remember anything about your past, Carolina?"

"Yes. My mother told me to never say good bye. If you don't say good bye, it doesn't mean your gone, it just means your not really there at the moment. My mother she hated good byes."

"I'm surprise she remembers those words, Leonard. It has been a long tome since I last said those words."

"Wait how do you know those words?"

"because Allison use to tell the both of us, those exact words each time that she left."

Carolina looked at the both of us, with her eyes staring wide at us. Carolina was now told the truth, and I felt myself grinning. Both Allison and I stood up, and hugged Carolina. She was shaking in our arms. Alison was the first to let go, and I nodded at her. I watched Allison open the door quietly, then it closed.

"Carolina, please. Please stop crying."

"I'm sorry. I was alone for so long when mom left me alone and all, and I had no clue if you were there or-"

"Carolina, I was there. I was always watching you, and you never noticed. I was there through everything in your life. But now we are together, and that's all that matters right now."

We both stood there hugging one another, and not saying a word. We both needed to get use to this. Both us knew that we wanted this moment to last forever, but we knew it wouldn't.

"You were my greatest creation, Carolina."

I felt her perk up in my arms, and I saw her face. Tears stricken her cheeks, and I wiped them away. She gave me a small grin, and kissed my cheek. We let go of each other, and left the room. My eyes stayed on her, as I watched her join the other Freelancers. I felt someone grab my hand, and I saw Allison next to me.

"She's grown, huh? Our Carolina I mean."

"Yes. Yes she has grown. Time has come and gone, and she became the woman she is."

"Yeah, she has."

I wrap my arms around Allison and kissed her. I didn't care, even Allison didn't care, on who was watching. We were both happy together.

"Hey can you two like. . . .break it up? You're grossing us out."

I pulled away, and let out a small chuckle, along with Allison and Carolina.

"Good thing we're not dating huh, you guys."

"You have a point there, Washington."

"I always have a point, York. One question for you Carolina. Why did you laugh along with them?"

"You wouldn't understand, Washington. It's pretty much complicated, if you get what I mean."

"Just tell us the answer already, Carolina. You're always big on secrets, so why not tell us already about this secret. Don't need to be so secretive about it."

"South, sis, take it easy already. Lets not pressure her. Remember what happen last time she was pressurized."

"Yeah that was so funny. Wyoming was beaten into a wall, we had to use a whole medical team to get him out."

"That was not funny, Washington."

"Your right. Its not funny, it was hilarious."

"Yeah, I remember that. So who cares, at all. What I want to know what is this big secret that Carolina knows. So just tell us it already, to get it done and over with."

"The Direct can explain it better, then what I can South."

"Okay, Director explain it to us then on what the secret is."

"This secret is only shared by me, Allison and Carolina. I gues it's best to let everyone else know, and let them in on it. Carolina is my greatest creation, that Allison and I created alone."

"So Carolina was created in a lab or something?"

"No, not like that South. Carolina is mine and Church's biological daughter, by blood and DNA, not a lab creation."

I watch Carolina walk over to us and wrap an arm around her shoulder, and I pulled Allison close to me.

"We are a family. Mother, father, and daughter. So now you know the secret. I want all of you to keep it a secret, and not let the enemies know of it at all. Understand?"

"Yes sir, Director."

"Good. Now lets get back to our normal duties right now. Freelancers, I want you execute the prisoners."

I watch them walk off, silently and turned towards the direction of the bridge. Grasping Allison's hand, I pulled her along with me.


End file.
